


something elysian

by novertigo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sweet Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, i just want some cute jaehyun imagines, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novertigo/pseuds/novertigo
Summary: ‘i’m in love with you.’ he says nonchalantly, as if he’s just commented on the weather.choking on your lemonade ungraciously, you croak out ‘what?’





	something elysian

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! since jaehyun is my ult i wanted to make a fic with him :) also i was inspired by a prompt generator on google, which is so cute whether you want to write about it or not :)

you and jaehyun are lying on opposite ends of the sofa, your feet almost touching. the tv is just background sound now, the two of you busying yourself on your phones. you're in jaehyun's apartment, which you find yourself in more often than not, especially since it's the summer and the both of you aren’t swarmed with a bunch of assignments due the next day that you haven't even started on. you're not complaining though; you love spending time with jaehyun, no matter what you do. even a mundane moment like now is something you cherish, even if the two of you aren’t even talking, being in his presence is enough for you.  
  
the thing is, you're in love with jaehyun - and have been for a few months now. for now, you’re content with being his close friend, as you wouldn’t dare to risk your relationship with him, even if you know he’d never let you go like that. you gaze up from your phone to admire jaehyun, a much better view you decide in your head. he has a small smile on his face as he watches animal videos, making the faint lines of his dimples show. you love to poke jaehyun's dimples, even if he pretends as if he hates it and swats your hands away, but he doesn't fool you. shaking yourself from your thoughts, you lose yourself in jaehyun’s beautiful, rich chocolate eyes that seemed to be hitting the sun at a perfect angle, so you could gladly gaze at the pools of honey in his eyes. his gorgeous brown hair is so fluffy, you almost want to go up to him and run your hands through it and watch it fall magically back in place, but you don't want to disrupt this ethereal moment, preferring to bask in the poetic beauty that is jung jaehyun.  
  
A buzz from your phone startles you, and you see jaehyun has sent you a video, which is of a cute kitten, to which jaehyun has added under ‘you when you’re angry’. you chuckle to yourself and shyly say ‘shut up’ to jaehyun, who just looks up and smiles at you cheekily with a sparkle in his eye, causing your heart to warm up and start beating rapidly as you automatically smile back, knowing you’re the reason for his smile this one time. it’d be absolute paradise if you were the reason for his smile all the time.  
  
‘do you want a drink?’ jaehyun asks, getting up from the sofa, eyes still fixated on his phone. looking up, you ask for some lemonade, and your eyes can’t help but follow him all the way to the kitchen and back. as he passes you your drink, you can smell his heavenly cologne that he always wears, with no exception. however, he doesn’t move back to his ‘spot’ on the sofa but instead shifts your legs, so he is now sitting right next to you and your legs are on top of him. you feel your hands begin to get slightly clammy at the prospect of being so close to him. ‘hey y/n?’ he asks, a cheesy smile growing on his face. ‘yes jaehyunie?’ you ask, taking a sip of your lemonade to hide your nervousness. no matter what, you always had a fluttery feeling whenever he would come close to you.  
  
‘i’m in love with you.’ he says nonchalantly, as if he’s just commented on the weather.  
  
choking on your lemonade ungraciously, you croak out ‘what?’ not quite believing what jaehyun has said. you think he takes this the wrong way because his smile falters and he starts panicking and waving his hands frantically and stuttering, rushing to get his words out quickly. ‘i’m sorry, i thought you felt the same way, i'm so dumb, sorry for being so stupid, don't hate me, please tell me we can still be friends after this’. the tears pool up in his eyes and you can see a face full of regret as he looks at you, and it breaks your heart a little, seeing him in such a remorseful state.  
and yet you throw a small yet bright smile at him, saying ‘well you’re in luck, because i just so happen to be madly in love with you too.’  
  
with this news jaehyun smiles the brightest you’ve ever seen him smile before, and the sight is enchanting; magical, and it seems like it pulls you in, making you losing control as you drape your arms around his neck, pulling in for a hug. after a minute or two, you start to pull away but jaehyun still holds you close and initiates a sweet, soft kiss, the start of something beautiful, the start of something elysian.


End file.
